Imperio
by Jessica Lauren
Summary: Persephone Black has been in an enchanted slumber for a very long time. She wakes up to find Draco Malfoy staring at her chest. What happened to her parents? And why is she in the Malfoy Manor in the first place?
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own, or pretend to own, any of the characters, plots, quotes, spells, wands, houses, gates, alcoholic drinks, (etc.) created by the wonderful J.K Rowling. I do however own the characters that were not created in the Harry Potter Series, and I also own the plot to this particular story. No money is being made from this._

-

_These violent delights have violent ends_

_And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,_

_Which as they kiss consume_

_**Romeo and Juliet; Act 2 Scene 6**_

**Prologue**

If you could be _so grateful _and please remind me again why I am doing this? I doubt that you would know; you're only some pathetic person that has sadly crossed paths with this godforsaken tale of woe. I wonder why I am even making the effort to tell such a story. Who am I after all? I am no one; in fact I'd rather be watching paint dry right now that tell such a tragedy. But I have begun now and there is no going back, is there? I didn't think so. Besides, you have not come to read my discomforts about this story. You have come to read the tale of a girl who was the heir to a throne no witch or wizard would _want_ to sit on, unless he or she was crazy enough like the girl's predecessor and actually chose to set him self upon thy throne of which I speak of. And if you are confused by now, well then, I cannot blame you as I was very confused once I had first heard this rumour; or is it? Ha, well let's skip the boring parts shall we by just going over a few of the more important facts about this young girl.

She was born in a house; well, it was barely a house. It was a shack on a cliff on a windy wet night in the middle of nowhere. She was put into an enchanted sleep after fourteen years of her life, as her mother and her friends were about embark on a dangerous quest, which could involve the young girl's mother being killed. So, to protect their daughter, her mother put the fourteen year old into a deep, death like slumber that prevented aging and death. The girl was as pale as snow; there was no colour in her beautiful face. She was laid to rest with a piece of her father upon a chain around her neck, beneath that house on that windy cliff.

Her name was Persephone Black, no one special really. She could have been anyone's child, as the Black's were a very large and noble pure blood family. But she was only part Black. As she was a Black, of course she was moved quickly from that dark cold chamber to the warm comforts of the Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire, as the Lady Narcissa Malfoy was a Black before her marriage to Lucius, and was very willing to take Persephone in. The girl had a purpose, a purpose that only few people of. She would awaken when the time was right.

Now I hope you have heard enough of this to put you off and read something a little more exciting and perhaps better too; the tale of Harry Potter for instance, as it is the story with the happy ending that never really happened. Now I vow to you this very second, that I will tell the truth, the whole truth and _nothing_ but the truth.


	2. Awake

**Chapter One: Awake**

There was something cold upon her heart. She could feel it burning, burying deeper into her chest with each passing second. It was uncomfortable, she had to admit but not horrible. She couldn't move it. She couldn't see it. It was so dark. Where was Mum? The question kept spinning in her mind. She said she would be back soon before putting her to sleep. She didn't know how long she had been in the dark, incapable of movement and speech. She couldn't even feel her self breathing. She felt so numb and useless; the only thing she could feel was the cold searing pain on the skin above her heart. She couldn't hear, taste, smell or see. Four of her five senses had completely shut down, and then her sense of touch could only sense the cold pain above her breast.

She wanted to wake up. She had cried so many times, begging to God to let her wake up. She hated it. It was everlasting nightmare, the darkness. She felt like a little girl; she had been taught not to be scared of the dark. It was stupid and irrational, but sometimes inevitable. She was fourteen years old, but she believed that she should not have been kept in the dark for so long, at least not without at a light. The dark was a terrible place; it is the power behind all of our worst nightmares. It had slowly sucked every happiness and hope from her soul. She feared that no one would ever come for her. What if no one would ever save her from that everlasting night?

"_You will wake up when the time is right_," her mother had said before she laid her lips upon her daughter's forehead. The girl was too sleepy to even feel her mother's kiss and soon fell into a dark slumber. Afterward, she was put into a coffin beneath the house. The girl would not become sick there, unless she was to wake up, and that was what her mother was so scared about. If her daughter were to wake up so early and she would die before anyone came to rescue her.

Narcissa Malfoy peeked through the door into the room of which Persephone was asleep in a large plush bed, which made the young girl look tiny, even though she was pretty tall for her age. Narcissa was worried about her. Her own son was to be starting his forth year of school this fall, and she was hoping that Persephone would be able to start with him, as she still had to continue four more years of magical education to complete.

Draco watched his mother peeking into the room. He admired his mother; she was a respectable woman that he looked up to greatly. She had always been there for him, unlike his father who worked for the ministry and never seemed to be home during the summer when he was home. His mother was a good woman, he believed. She came from a noble pure blood family, so she must be good, as Draco had always believed. Lucius had taught him that blood is the most important thing within the wizarding world. Lucius had also instructed him that half blood wizards should respect pure bloods and that those mud bloods really had no right to magic, and that they deserved what pure bloods threw at them.

He watched his mother close the door of Persephone's room before walking with a gentle graceful lope, down the stairs and into the entrance hallway of the house. Draco walked down the hall and opened Persephone's door and glanced in. Persephone had been there for years now. Sometimes he wondered if she was actually dead. Narcissa had told Draco why Persephone was here with them. He thought that no one could live that long without food or water. He opened the door wide enough so he could walk in silently and then close the door so no one would hear. He didn't really allow himself to see the girl on a regular basis, and either did his mother because Persephone looked like a corpse and Narcissa didn't want him to see such a thing, though Lucius disagreed and said that the boy was old enough to see a corpse, or even death. But Draco ignored his parents and decided himself whenever he wanted to see the girl.

He crossed the room, watching Persephone as he did so. His eyes played tricks on him if he didn't keep his eyes dead focused on her. If his focus wandered, he would see her move or sit up, and he would have to force down a scream down his throat. He believed her to be dead and it didn't help the fact that he had an irrational fear of moving corpses. He thought his parents were stupid for keeping a dead girl here for so long.

Draco stood next to where Persephone slept. He picked up her wrist and held it tight, trying to feel for a pulse. He gasped at the coldness of her skin. He couldn't find a pulse in her wrist and dropped her arm. He moved his fingers to her neck, seeing if he could find the pulse point there. Again, he found nothing. He then laid his head on her chest, hearing for the girl's heartbeat. It was then he heard a very faint but familiar beating sound of a heart beating. It was quiet, but racing. He kept listening for a few minutes but he felt something cool on his ear, and the longer he laid his head there, the colder the thing touching it got.

He lifted his head and watched Persephone's beautiful face. She had long straight shining black hair that reached her hips. It was parted to the side but there were dark grey streaks in the hair closest to her face that continued to the end of her hair. They were completely natural though. She had the familiar Black family beauty to her features, with her heavy lidded eyes, thin pale lips and heart shaped face. Her body was slim and had begun developing before she had been put to sleep. Her hips were formed and her waist was smaller than her chest, so her body resembled an hourglass. She was around five feet eight inches, way over average height for her age.

He saw something around her neck that caught his eye. It was a pendant with a serpent engraved very lightly into the silver, along with some very complicated Greek or Celtic designs that made no sense. The boy picked up the pendant to take a closer look at it, trying to make sense of the engravings. His eyes studied the small piece of jewellery over and over, not having any luck of deciphering the puzzling designs. Suddenly, a freezing hand quickly curled around his wrist and yanked his hand off the pendant. Draco looked up to see the dead _opened_ eyes of Persephone staring at him, anger burning in them. She spoke to him in a language he did not understand, but recognised. It was a sort of hissing sound, a sound that only snakes would make.

Persephone was sitting up, staring at the blond boy before her, angry because he had touched the only piece of her father she had left. She said to him, "Let go of it!" but she could tell that the boy before her didn't understand, but recognised something about her voice. The boy backed away from her hastily, his face contorting into an expression of fear. Her mouth turned down at the corners and her eyebrows furrowed in disbelief. He backed away so fast that he practically ran into the wall at the other side of the room.

Draco held down a scream, but it was becoming more and more painful to keep in as he watched Persephone. The colour was returning to her face and lips and eyes with astonishing speed. Her face turned a pretty pale ivory colour that was shocking to see on her once dead pale face and her eyes turned a fabulous blue, but her pupils… they contorted into the pupil's of a cat's or snake's, which scared him even more. The dark grey streaks in her hair began to wave gently and turned a wonderful light golden blonde colour. She looked like she had never been in that death-like slumber. She looked stunning. She took Draco's breath away. His heart began to beat rapidly, but not in fear this time. Warmth filled his chest as he stared into the girl's eyes. Her expression had returned neutral and she was staring back at him in curiosity.

Narcissa heard the sound of movement the room above where she was reading. She was rereading the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black family tree once again, trying to make sense of all the connections to different pure blood families. As the page she was reading from was enchanted, which meant if a Black were to ever marry a half blood or mud blood, they would automatically be disowned and their name and picture would be blackened out of the family tree. Narcissa knew well enough the outline of the manor of which she lived and pretty sure that the room above the drawing room was the room given to Persephone. She picked up her wand and carefully placed it into her deep pocket on the inside of the skirt she was wearing. The pocket had been made specially to hold wands of all lengths and widths and was handy when one wasn't wearing a cloak or robes.

Narcissa quickly and stealthily moved up the grand staircase in the hallway of her home and walked across the landing in the direction of Persephone's room. The door was open a crack so Narcissa peeked in. She saw her son standing in the corner, his chalky pale skin even paler than usual and the fine blond hairs on his bare arms were standing on end. Her eyes moved from Draco to the girl sitting up on the bed. She was not the Persephone she had left half an hour ago. Not the half dead young girl that was sleeping as peacefully as a corpse. No, this girl was very alive, sitting up, her long legs dangling off the edge of the bed. Her long thick hair reached her knees as she sat up straight. She was wearing the white silk nightdress Narcissa had bought for her.

Narcissa rushed into the room at the sight of the girl awake. She had been dreaming of this day ever since she brought Persephone home. She fell to her knees at the side of the bed and wrapped her arms around the tall skinny girl. She had never seen someone so alive before. It was a strange sight, seeing someone look as dead as a corpse and then look like she had been alive all that time.

Persephone stared at the woman who had embraced her. Why was she doing this? She didn't understand. "Where is Mum?" the girl asked quietly. Her voice was similar to the voice of one who had been locked in Azkaban for almost fourteen years, slightly panicked with an edge of hysteria, but there was also something peculiar in the tone of her voice. Something that could make this strangely pretty voice sound dark and menacing.

Narcissa backed off a little from Persephone to look in to her crystal blue eyes. There was something about them that made her shiver… just like… she forced the memory to the back of her head. She couldn't think of Persephone as that, not in the meantime anyway.

"Your Mum's gone now," Narcissa whispered. "I'm your mother now."

Persephone stared at the woman for a long moment. She felt so confused. Who was she? She was obviously the blond boy's mother, because they looked so alike. _What about Papa? _She thought curiously as she picked up Narcissa's hand and stared at it. They were soft but firm and very long with razor sharp nails. She kept thinking over and over again about where her father was. She could remember the last time she saw him; the first time she met him. She was so very scared at first, and even her mother was a little panicky. She was scared in case her father didn't approve of the girl. But he did. He embraced her in a hug and whispered in her ear, '_You're the only one I have ever felt this for._' That was when he gave her the pendant and told her to keep it close to her heart. Persephone didn't understand what his words meant, because she was only nine at the time, but she didn't even understand now.

"What about Papa? Where is he?" she asked again. Narcissa's hands tightened on her shoulder as she bit down hard on her bottom lip. It wasn't long before a small drop of blood oozed from her lip and dribbled down her chin.

"Your father… well, he's gone too," Narcissa murmured. "There is so much to be done and so much to tell you and others right now, my dear."

Persephone wanted to say something but her voice wouldn't come to her again. Narcissa got up and moved out the door so swiftly, that if Persephone had blinked, she would have missed her leave. Persephone looked to the side to see that the blond boy that looked so much like his mother still looking as anxious as ever.

"What is your name?" she asked him kindly as she stood up. It felt strange being vertical after so long.

"Draco," he coughed, trying to keep at least a little of his dignity by answering her question. "Draco Malfoy."

"And that woman, who was she?"

"She is my mum; Narcissa."

Persephone nodded looked out the window, it was raining. She remembered it was raining that night her mother put her to sleep too. It wasn't as dark as it was that night and the rain wasn't as terrible… also, there was none of that awful mist looming in the darkness of the night.

"I'm confused, Draco," Persephone admitted. "Where am I? Why am I here? How long have I been sleeping? Where did Mum and Papa go?"

Draco shrugged, totally regaining his cool. He had decided that she just so happened to be some girl that had been lying in this room for years. He practically knew her. They were pretty much siblings. "You are in the Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire England. You're here because you might have woken up in that dirty coffin your mother put you to sleep in and then you would have died. You've been sleeping for almost fourteen years, and your mother and your father, well, they are dead."

Persephone stared at him, taking in the information slowly. She couldn't believe that both her parents were dead. Is that why they put her to sleep? So she wouldn't suffer the same fate as them? Was it because of He-Who-Must-Be-Named? Did they die fighting him? As she stared at Draco, she took him in. He was a tall thin boy, with chalky pale skin and neat white blond hair. His face was pointed and his eyes were a very pale grey colour, which seemed quite flat. Draco stared back at her, no longer afraid of the girl. She was just a girl, after all. No longer a corpse… Just a girl…

"Come with me," Draco murmured before walking out of the room. Persephone followed, feeling chilly. She realized that she didn't have a lot of clothing on, only the long silk nightdress that caressed the skin of her calves as she walked. But the silk was cold and it caused goose bumps on her legs. She followed Draco along the hall and down the stairs, onto the plush carpeted hallway. The carpet was deep grey intricate black designs within the soft material. The walls were red with gold borders. There was a massive wooden family crest hanging on the wall, along with other old portraits of Malfoy ancestors. They watched her with curious eyes as she walked past them. Draco then forced an old wooden door at the end of the hall open and she followed him down more stairs into a cramped basement full of old boxes. He pushed some of them away before pulling out a wand from his pocket. He pointed it ahead of him and after whispering, "_Lumos,_" the tip of it let out a blinding light.

"What age are you?" Persephone asked him as he glanced over the wooden boxes, reading the name burned into the tops of them.

"Fourteen," he murmured.

Persephone's forehead creased. He looked a lot older that fourteen; he looked at least sixteen. "How can you get away with using magic? Won't the Ministry be out to get you now?"

"No. The ministry don't really take note of underage wizards from wizarding families because they expect our parents to discipline us."

Persephone nodded, "Your parents don't care?"

"Something like that," Draco replied and pointed his wand at a dark wood box at least eight feet in front of him. The light from the tip of his wand cast over all of the boxes in the way of that box he wanted. He murmured the incantation, "_Accio,_" and the box lifted into the air and began to move slowly towards them. Draco began to walk backward a bit, pushing Persephone, who was standing behind him, back too, giving the box some room to land.

The box landed in front of Draco. He pushed his wand into the back pocket of his jeans before pulling the lid of the dark wooden crate off. He coughed a bit because the dust as he pulled two suitcases out of the crate. He then turned around and instructed Persephone to go back upstairs where they could see. She did as she was told and walked along the narrow path between the rows of boxes. Once they were back in the hallway, Draco slammed the old door shut and then put the two cases on the ground.

"These are yours," Draco told her. "Narcissa was going to unpack and wash all your clothes when you were brought here, but there is some sort of enchantment on these cases and we can't open them."

"Where is my wand?" Persephone asked Draco, who was once again watching her every movement.

Draco shrugged, "Narcissa keeps wands in her office. Yours is probably in there."

"Why are there wands in her office?" she asked, confused.

"Because we don't sell our ancestors wands… we always test them on the wizards-to-be in our family, or in other families closely linked to ours, to see if the wand is fit for them, before the parent goes out to buy a brand new wand."

"Oh right," Persephone nodded as she followed Draco back up the hall and through a white door frame. Narcissa's office was white with a gold and red stripe centred on all four walls of the room. The floor was white marble with gold specks within it. There was a large white desk next to the window looking over the garden. It was too dark to see anything clearly out there, but Persephone was sure she saw a marble fountain, because of a faint white light shining on it. Draco walked over to what looked like a pretty wooden filing cabinet. He pulled opened the first drawer and pointed his wand within the drawer. He murmured the summoning spell at them along with the words '_Persephone's wand_'. Nothing happened, but she heard something banging on one of the drawers further down. Draco quickly closed the drawer he was pointing his wand in and pulled the drawer the banging was coming from. A box moved from its place in the drawer and into Draco's hand.

Draco blew the dust off it and handed it to Persephone before closing the drawer again. Persephone opened the pretty wooden box by unhooking the gold hook on it. Inside she smiled at the sight of something familiar. She had always loved her wand, as it had always been different from any other wand she had ever seen. It was very pale, almost white, but not quite as it was made from birch wood. It was rather long, almost eleven inches if she remembered correctly, with a Thestral hair core. Her wand had been specially made for her, because the other wands in Mr. Ollivander's shop didn't accept her. Her mother, scared in case her only daughter was a Squib, forced Mr. Ollivander to create a Thestral and Veela hair wand to see if either of those cores would take to her. The man had told Persephone's mother that he could probably buy a Thestral hair wand from another wand maker, but Veela hair wands were extremely hard to come by because Veelas die whenever a hair is plucked from their head. Her mother ignored his words and forced him to make a Thestral hair wand. Thankfully, the wand was perfect for Persephone and she was very fond of it.

She took her wand and the box back out into the hallway. She pointed the wand at the cases and they vanished. She smiled and walked down the hall and up the stairs.

"Where you going?" Draco called after her. She heard him moving quickly as he jogged to catch up with her.

"I'm going to go and get changed, if you don't mind," she smiled at him, showing all of her perfect teeth. Draco stopped in his tracks infatuated by the girl's perfect smile that lit her whole face. He watched her walk up the stairs, her wand securely in her grip. Draco sighed and was about to turn around when he felt a hand upon his shoulder. He stiffened. He knew exactly whose hand that was.

Draco turned around slowly, his spine stiff. Lucius Malfoy smiled down at his son. It wouldn't be long now until Draco would be as tall as or taller than him.

"She is quite beautiful," he murmured to his son; Draco nodded enthusiastically. "I couldn't believe it myself when Narcissa told me she was awake. What exactly did you do, Draco?"

"She wears a pendant around her neck. I picked it up from where it was lying on her chest to study it. Her enchanted sleep must have been associated with the pendant and when I picked it up; she suddenly woke up, and then said something to me in Parseltongue."

Lucius' eyebrows rose in disbelief. He knew Draco had heard Parseltongue before, because of Harry Potter, so he knew he couldn't be lying about it.

"The rumour must be true then," Lucius said and his back automatically straightened. "She must be who Narcissa says she is."

Draco nodded uncertainly; he didn't have a clue what Lucius was talking about. Lucius, who still had his hand on his son's shoulder, pushed him gently, coaxing him to walk into the drawing room. Narcissa was sitting writing on a piece of parchment with a quill and ink, with a pretty black owl with round white circles surrounding its eyes watching her.

Lucius guided his son to sit down next him, who was opposite Narcissa. They watched her write quickly in absurdly neat calligraphy to a Mrs. Bellatrix Lestrange, who was currently in Azkaban with her husband and his brother for torturing Frank and Alice Longbottom with the Cruciatus Curse to the point of madness. Bellatrix was Narcissa's sister, and she missed her dearly.

"Bella must know about this; but I am unsure whether the Dementors will give it to her," Narcissa bit down on her lower lip, but rolled the letter up anyway and tied the letter to the owls leg. "Bellatrix Lestrange, Azkaban Prison," she murmured to it and pressed her lips lightly to its head. The owl squeaked, obviously scared about going to such a horrid place, but because it was once both Narcissa's and Bella's owl when they were younger, it respected them both. It flew out of the window and into the darkness of the night.


	3. Cupid's Arrow

**Chapter Two: Cupid's Arrow**

The Malfoy family sat and focused on anything except each other. Draco was watching the night time sky, in the direction the owl had flown off in. Lucius was staring at Narcissa's ink pot and Narcissa had her eyes on her nails. They were all deep in thought, each of them wondering on what to do. They really hadn't been prepared for the day when Persephone was to wake up, because they never really expected her too. Narcissa was wondering whether they should send Persephone to start Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year, or whether she should wait yet. Lucius was wondering if he should tell anyone about her awakening, but the more he thought about it, the more he disliked the idea. Draco wanted to go up to Persephone's room and see if she wanted any help unpacking her suitcases or to see if she needed any other help. His heart had beaten so fast that whole time he was with her. He wondered what was wrong with him. Where did that ignorant little boy he was earlier go? Why was he even bothering with this girl? It was like some sort of spell had been cast over him.

Persephone entered the room then. Each head turned to stare at her. She was wearing a mid-thigh length sleeveless black dress, held up by only two thin straps that were tight on her shoulders. It made her figure more womanly, and pulled her waist in, like a corset. It was laced up tightly at the back and she was wearing full arm length fishnet fingerless gloves, which looked like they were attached to the dress she was wearing. She was wearing black ballet pumps that were laced intricately up her calves with black ribbon. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail except for the two blonde streaks at the front which hung down. Her wand was hidden in a pocket at the side of her hip, which made it nearly impossible to see or find.

Draco worked hard to stop his jaw dropping. He couldn't deny it now. He was very, _very_ attracted to this girl in front of him. She was pretty with an amazing figure, and she knew it. She wanted to flaunt it to any man that just happened to cross her path. She had been catching both teenage boy's and men's eyes ever since she turned twelve, and she loved it.

Narcissa smiled at Persephone and pulled out the chair next to her, beckoning her to sit down. Persephone smiled and gracefully loped over to the chair and sat down.

"Can I ask you a few questions dear?" Narcissa asked politely.

Persephone nodded, "Go ahead."

"What are your mother and father's names?"

Persephone's forehead creased, "Don't you already know this?"

"We do, except we just want to make sure we have the people right."

Persephone smiled and her eyebrows rose back to their normal position. "My mother's name was Arabella Black, and my father was Thomas Plight."

Lucius shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Narcissa's feature's stayed put, like she was expecting to hear this. "That is good; your memory appears to be fine, but just a couple more questions to make sure. What year were you in when Arabella took you out of Hogwarts?"

"I was in third year and she never really took me out, really… It was the Christmas Holidays, and Mum wanted me to come home. I don't think she even told Professor Dumbledore that I wouldn't be coming back."

Narcissa nodded, "What did your parents do for a living?"

"Mum worked for my dad, I think. Dad was the Head of the Auror Office within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Mum was an Auror too. She always took a month of the summer off so she could spend time with me. I never met my dad until I was nine. He was a very busy man." Persephone sighed. "What happened to my parents?"

"They were both killed in a fight with a man named Sirius Black, who just so happens to be your cousin. He is a Death Eater, and also the only man who has ever escaped from Azkaban. He is at large now my dear, but the Ministry are doing all that they can do to throw him back in there," Lucius told her before Narcissa could open her mouth. She watched her husband with some sort of fear in her eyes.

Persephone's gaze dropped to the table. She was right. Both her parents had died because of their work. But why did the Death Eater kill them? They were pure blood wizards, not half bloods or mud bloods… Maybe it was because it was the fact that they were Auror's and simply got in the way of the Death Eater. Persephone felt her eyes sting with salt water. Her eye overflowed and a tear fell down her cheek and onto the table.

"The Dark Lord was after all Aurors and their families, putting many people off becoming an Auror. Your parents put you to sleep, to save you from an excruciating death, Persephone. Even though the Dark Lord had fallen by the time your parents were killed. Some Death Eaters, like Sirius Black, refused to believe this and continued his _noble_ work." Lucius finished and leaned back on his chair, his mouth twitching at one of the corners. Draco and Narcissa said nothing, simply because they had nothing to say.

"Draco, get Persephone something to eat and drink. I'm sure she's starving," Narcissa suggested, or more like ordered. Draco got up quickly and beckoned Persephone to follow him. Persephone got up and followed him, half running to keep up with him, out of the room.

"Is there anything particular you want to eat?" Draco asked her once they got to the kitchen.

"I dunno," Persephone shrugged. "I'm not really that hungry… Have you got any chocolate?" She added as she hopped onto one of the kitchen counters.

"Err, sure," Draco said and reached up into one of the cupboards. He pulled out a massive rectangular chocolate bar. He handed it to Persephone who stared at it.

"I never imagined the Malfoy family to shop in Tesco," she chuckled before ripping the packaging from the chocolate and began to eat it. Soon the bar was gone and she had chugged done at least two litres of water in the process. She and Draco talked about his years at school and what had been happening recently. He explained what happened in first year when Harry Potter joined Hogwarts and befriended a mud blood and one of those blood traitor Weasleys. Harry apparently killed Professor Quirrell, who was hosting He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. In second year, Ginny Weasley found Tom Riddle's diary, and it possessed her. It forced her to open the Chamber of Secrets, unleashing the Basilisk within. It petrified mud bloods, unfortunately Professor Sprout had a fresh batch of Mandragora and was able to make the Mandrake Restorative Draught, and so the mud bloods didn't die. Tom Riddle tried to come back to life, by sucking all the life out of Ginny Weasley, but Potter stopped him by killing his diary with a basilisk fang, and Ginny lived. In third year, Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban and came to Hogwarts in search of Harry Potter to kill him. He never did kill him though. And that Draco got brutally attacked by an ignorant Hippogriff called Buckbeak. Lucius got the stupid creature killed though, so it wasn't too bad.

"Wow," Persephone said after gulping down another litre of water. "This Potter is always there to save the day, isn't he?"

Draco nodded, "Yup, I can't wait to see the day when he isn't there, and the whole world will be so bollixed up."

Persephone brought out her wand and pointed it at the wrapper of the chocolate bar. It floated out of her hand and into the air. She moved her wand in a circular motion, and the wrapper began to float about, following the movements of her wand in the air.

"How do you do that? Do spells like that without incantations? And how come _you_ haven't received a letter from the Ministry yet?" Draco asked.

"I'm very good," she grinned and the wrapper disappeared in a pop of orange light. "And the Trace Charm on all underage wizards lifts after seventeen years, no matter the what. I'm actually twenty-seven years old, so I am no longer being traced by the Ministry." Draco returned her grin, and at that point, the sun shone a brilliant orange light over the horizon filling the kitchen with sunlight.

"Why aren't your family asleep?" Persephone asked.

"We have irregular sleeping hours during the summer, we sleep when we need it, not a specific time, like night time."

"Oh right," Persephone nodded as she blinked rapidly, her eyes adjusting to the natural light after going so long in the unnatural darkness. "Why do you wear those strange clothes?"

She scrutinized Draco's outfit of faded blue jeans, trainers and plain white shirt. It just didn't seem right seeing people wear such a thing.

"This is what the Muggles wear. I can't go out in Muggle public in robes, unless I want the Ministry after me."

"Why would you even want to go out there?"

"I don't know. But these clothes are quite comfy, so I can't complain."

"Hmm," Persephone hummed before walking over to him and laying her hand his chest, to feel polyester shirt he was wearing. Draco swore his heart skipped a beat and her touch took his breath away. What was happening to him? This feeling had never overwhelmed him before. Sure, he knew what love was. It was whatever he and Pansy did in the broom cupboard to boast about to the other Slytherin students. But what was this he felt whenever he was around Persephone? She had been awake for at least four hours, and she pretty much knew everything about him. Why? Why had he told her everything? Usually he felt self conscious around pretty girls and made snide comments about them, just to make him feel a bit better about himself, like Hermione Granger for instance. She was getting prettier by the year and he felt more and more intimidated by her.

Persephone hummed again under her breath, "You have a very fast paced heartbeat," she noted. "Over one hundred beats per minute."

Draco chuckled, his voice hard. His mouth was curved into a tight, panicked smile, "I don't know what's wrong with me today."

Persephone shrugged and moved her hand to the sleeve of the shirt, so she could feel it in between her thumb and finger, "This material is so strange. What is it?"

"Polyester, I think," Draco replied absently, more focused on calming himself down. But then he felt her skin touch the skin of his arm, and his heartbeat was racing again. He could hear it pounding in his ears as well as the roar of his blood.

"You have nice arms," Persephone giggled and laid one of her fingers on his upper arm. What the hell was she trying to do? Drive him into insanity? I suppose Draco had been hit dear Cupid's arrow. He was now a sucker for love at first sight and Persephone knew this. She knew it from his heartbeat, for the way he watched her and how he reacted to her touch. She was winding him tight around her little finger.

Draco exhaled quickly and closed his eyes. He needed to calm down. Persephone decided to give him the time of day and stop playing. "I'll be upstairs if you need me Draco." Draco opened his eyes quick enough to see her smile at him and almost skip out of the room.

Draco staggered over to one of the stools next to the breakfast bar and climbed on to it. He had gone weak at the knees and was about to fall over if hadn't have sat down. He laid his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He had never felt so… emotional before. He never felt so _girly _before. Only girl's got like this. He was sure of it. Was he turning gay, like the buffoon of a headmaster at Hogwarts? No, he couldn't be, after all he was head over heels for a _girl_.

Lucius entered the kitchen then. He waved his wand over the oil lamps that were no longer needed to be kept alight, because of the early morning sunshine. Draco's father smirked at Draco's state of distress. "Bit by a love bug? Or do you not believe in such idiocy?"

Draco looked up slightly, not entirely removing his head from his hands. He glared at his father, "I wouldn't expect a man of your social standing to believe in such nonsense either."

Lucius chuckled, approving of his son's reply. He believed in Draco. He loved him, but sometimes he needed to be disciplined and scolded for letting mud bloods beat him in tests and so on. But there were more important things than Outstanding O.W.L results. He believed in love. He didn't seem like the kind of man that would, but he didn't flaunt it. Narcissa once saw him as a lovely romantic man, with a good social and blood standing and married him because of that. She was pretty she was in love with him when they got married, but that was before they got involved with You-Know-Who. She still loved him, but sometimes their fights would get so out of hand, she wondered why she did.

"She's won your heart, Draco, whether you like it or not. It barely been five hours and you've just given it away. You either get it back, or win hers. I can't say hers will be such an easy win, because that girl knows how to play with emotions and wind boys like you around her little finger. You're almost a man Draco, and it's about time you started acting like one." Lucius said. Draco had lifted his head halfway through his little talk to listen to him properly.

"What if she isn't interested in me?" Draco mumbled, knowing he had just admitted his infatuation for Persephone.

"Oh she is, Draco. She's an only child whose been brought up to prize her good looks and the power she has over men, so it's easy to see in her eyes that she is very interested in you."

"Are you sure she isn't related to a Siren or a Veela? Or is able to put infatuation enchantments on people?"

Lucius laughed at his son, "No, she is not related to a Siren or a Veela. That would make her a filthy half breed, or quarter breed, or whatever you want to call it. And as for spells, you never know, but I doubt that girl used her wand to put any spell on you. No, what you're experiencing is perfectly natural."

Draco sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. His heartbeat was still above usual rate, but he was pretty sure it was still slowing. The less he thought about Persephone the easier it was for him to calm down. Lucius watched him, his smirk plastered to his face.

"You have duelling lessons today and then you promised your mother that you would go out and buy yourself new robes and Muggle clothes too. So I advise you to go and get more sleep, now."

Draco nodded and moved slowly from the stool. He drifted past his father, out of the kitchen, down the hallway and up the stairs. He couldn't help but sneak a peek into Persephone's room. She was sleeping still fully clothed on top of the bed sheets. It was strange, seeing her sleep with so much life that could be seen in her. I guess it was something Draco was going to have to get used to now.

He walked into his own bedroom and shut the door, before stripping himself of all of his stupid Muggle clothing, in a fit of rage, until he was naked. He fell onto his large king-sized four poster bed. It was far comfier that the beds that they had Hogwarts but Draco just couldn't get comfortable. He was going to do badly in his duelling lesson that afternoon, which would displease his father and then be too tired to go out and buy new clothes. He needed to wise up. He soon fell into a dark slumber, which scared him beyond disbelief.


	4. Domination

**Chapter Three: Domination**

Draco woke up that morning due to the sudden light that filled the room. He was covered in cold sweat because of the terrifying dream he had. He sat up and rubbed the sleeping dust from eyes. He shivered slightly and looked up, that's when he froze. Persephone was standing before him, her hands securely in the pockets of the jeans she was wearing. She also had a black tank top on and an old pair of his trainers. Her hair was back up in that high ponytail too. Levitating next to her was a breakfast tray filled with toast, eggs, tea, orange juice and cereal. Draco felt sick just looking at it. His stomach felt too weak to eat a full breakfast. He pulled the duvet up from wear it laid on his hips, feeling self conscious that he was naked beneath the sheets.

Persephone laughed and pointed her wand at the tray. She guided it to Draco's lap, were it set down gently. She then shoved her hands and her wand back into her pockets. "Eat up, Draco. I made that especially for you," she grinned.

"I didn't really expect someone like you to be able to cook," Draco murmured, his mouth half full of buttered toast and jam.

"I love cooking. It's one of my favourite Muggle past-times."

Draco chuckled, "How did you fit you wand in that pocket?"

Persephone shrugged before sitting down on the chair next to Draco's desk. "Undetectable Extension Charm; tricky but handy. Especially with these Muggle clothes, I have never worn anything so loose fitting with such small pockets in my life."

"Where did you get the clothes from?"

"Narcissa offered to go down to the nearest shop and buy me a set of clothes. I agreed, but felt guilty for letting her spend money on me. So I'm going to be helping clean and tidy around the house, for pocket money… Well, until I find my key for my vault at Gringotts. I haven't got a clue where that little sucker has gone."

Draco forced down two eggs at once, followed by a few gulps of orange juice. Persephone would have been alarmed if she saw anyone eat like that, but because she had prepared the meal, she was just glad that he was enjoying it. Draco realised that he was a lot hungrier that he thought he'd had been and had only felt sick because of how hungry he was.

"God, don't your parents feed you?" Persephone raised her eyebrows at the empty tray. She brought out her wand once he had finished and pointed it at the tray. It lifted off his lap and vanished.

"No, I feed myself when I have the time," he said.

She nodded once, "Right, get changed into robes," she paused and pulled out a small book from her pocket, "You have duelling lessons today, then me and you are going shopping." Persephone grinned before skipping out of the room. The door closed tight a couple of seconds after she left.

Draco stood up and brushed his hand through his hair. He felt like he had just run one hundred miles and then ate a horse, which put together wasn't a very nice feeling. His heart was on a rampage to burst out of his chest again. He shook his head and sighed. He quickly changed into his duelling robes before picking up his wand from where he had chucked it earlier that morning and left the room.

Of course, neither his mother nor father was home. He never really knew where they went most of the time, but he believed it to be somewhere important. He walked down the stairs and found Persephone sitting in the drawing room writing a letter, exactly where his mother had been writing earlier. He walked in silently and sat down opposite her; she didn't appear to notice his presence. He watched her write, but was unable to understand her handwriting because it was upside down to him.

He watched her carefully sign her name at the bottom before dropping her quill and rolling up the parchment. She tied it carefully to the tabby owl's leg. "Professor Albus Dumbledore; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," She said to the owl before it took off out the open window.

"What was that about?" Draco asked her.

"I want to resume my place at Hogwarts; I can't really expect to get anywhere in life without my O.. Sure, I can use nonverbal spells; produce the three unforgivable curses; I am trained in Occlumency and Legilimency, but what use is all that without some kind of academic proof? I can't get a job without my O. so I might as well resume my place...Kind of… I'm asking if I can just skip on to forth year though."

Draco couldn't help but to be impressed. How did she know all of this? Hogwarts never trained students in Occlumency and Legilimency; so there was probably no way she could have learned it there. Why did she even need to know the unforgivable curses? Only Death Eaters and Aurors needed to be able to produce them. But then again, the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Sure, Persephone would be taught these things by her mother, who was a trained Auror. She needed to be taught how to defend herself, and just so happened to be very good at it.

"I don't know how well I am at Legilimency now right enough. I might have lost my touch after so long of not practicing. I have never been use the spell nonverbally so I can't secretly invade people's minds, which is kind of useless."

"Try me," Draco smiled, wanting to impress her. He placed his elbow on the table, and rested his chin on his hand, leaning closer to her.

"Really? You don't mind? I mean, I will know everything, every emotion you have felt, all of your memories and every thought that you have every thought of. Unless, that is, if you have enough emotional control to block me," Persephone explained her grin faded and she bit down on her bottom lip. She also placed her elbow on the table, and rested her own chin on her hand, so there were less than a few inches between their faces.

"I don't mind," he said absently, wanting her to know what she had done to him in the past twelve hours. It was absurd. His father had called it love. Was this really love, what he felt for her? He had fallen head over heels for this girl, who didn't really understand what exactly she was doing to him. She had done this to plenty of other men and teenagers, but none them had _fallen_ for her, unlike Draco, who had fallen so quickly.

"Sure?" Persephone pulled her wand out from her pocket and pointed it at Draco's face. Draco nodded once, a knot was tying itself in his stomach and he found himself unable to come to words.

"_Legilimens_," she murmured.

Draco's eyes rolled to the back of his head. He found himself watching his father beat him for letting Hermione Granger beat him in school exams and how Gryffindor won the house cup in first year. He had tried his hardest not to cry, but a tear rolled down his cheek, which infuriated his father even more. Draco had felt so angry with Hermione after that. He even let himself become insulted if she were to even talk to him. The time when he called Hermione a mud blood filled his mind and then after that, in third year, when he cowered before Hermione's wand. He watched himself, shaking his head at that mistake. He should have brought out his own wand and challenged her to a duel, instead of letting her take charge. He felt Persephone ravage through every thought and memory in his head. He was taken back to an even sooner memory than before. It was when he laid his head against her chest to listen to her heartbeat. He remembered that racing sound that filled his ear, telling him that the girl wasn't dead. He remembered feeling the icy cold locket on her chest. He remembered her bellowing to him to Parseltongue for touching the pendant.

After that, she watched his emotions throughout last night. Persephone was shocked when she realised what she had been doing to him. No one had ever fallen in _love_ with her before. She had always enjoyed flirting and playing with boys' heartstrings, but usually they forgot about her once she had ignored them for a few hours. But there was something different about Draco. Something in him behind all his lies and bluffs. He wasn't really the bully he pretended to be. There was something pure about him, not just because of his blood status, no. There was something more. Something that she had never seen a boy before; something she couldn't explain, something that she had never seen before, full stop.

She coaxed herself easily from his mind, so he wouldn't notice that she wasn't going through every layer of his brain anymore. His eyes were closed now, but she was pretty sure that his irises and pupils were still at the back of his head. She slid her wand gently back into her pocket. She then placed her hand gently on his cheek. She felt the sharp point of his cheekbone. She placed her fingers under his jaw so that her palm was on his cheekbone. Persephone closed her eyes, and quickly, but gently pressed her lips against his.

Draco froze at the feeling of something soft against his lips. He opened his eyes once the sensation was lifted from his lips. Persephone was leaning so close to him; their noses were just about touching. Draco watched Persephone's strange irises for a second; just because they were catlike, or snake-like, didn't really change anything about her over all appearance. You could barley notice them if you were having a casual conversation with her. After a few moments, Draco pressed his lips onto Persephone's. The kiss became more and more urgent. Persephone's hand were caressing Draco's neck and her other hand was knotted tightly in his hair, stopping him from backing away. Draco's had his knuckle gently sweeping her cheek over and over, as he fought for domination of the kiss.

Lucius, ironically enough was about to step into the drawing room after he and Narcissa had gone to Gringotts to get some wizard money from their vault and then convert it into Muggle money. Then they had to put that money into a Muggle bank account to make them look less suspicious. Some things in life needed to be handled the Muggle way, especially when the Muggle government start sending out bills. Lucius was holding one of the letters the postman had delivered earlier and was about to step into the drawing room to write out a check. He stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing the two young people leaning over the desk, kissing passionately. He smirked at the sight of them. This had been exactly what he wanted to happen. "Excellent," he murmured as he silently closed the door of the drawing room.


	5. Party

**Chapter Four: Party**

The days passed quickly for Persephone and Draco. Their love blossomed like a pretty flower. It was the perfect summer love. Draco usually spent his summers with Crabbe and Goyle tormenting the little Muggle kids in various parks, as well as humiliating the previous year's first years that lived in the area. He didn't even bother writing to Crabbe or Goyle at all during that August. He spent every waking moment he could with Persephone, who got a letter back from Albus Dumbledore saying that she would be welcome back to Hogwarts with opens arms and that he understood why her parents did what they did. Draco was ecstatic at this news, thankful that he would get to spend the whole school year with Persephone. Draco's attitude to everything had changed dramatically. He was no longer interested in humiliating or insulting people to make him self feel better. Just having Persephone hold his hand as he walked down the street, made his self esteem rocket, in a good way.

Persephone loved the feeling of being cherished. She loved how Draco treated her like she was worth millions. She never thought she would ever smile so much in her life. All those she spent sleeping felt so worth it. As she lay sleeping, not aging, Draco had grown from the toddler he was into the boy that adored her so much. She was glad that her mother and father had saved her life. They wanted her to live the life they never had. If they hadn't have put her to sleep, she would either have been dead or some twenty seven year old with nothing. The first two and half years she had spent at Hogwarts were nothing spectacular. She didn't have any friends. Her mother told her that friends didn't matter, brains, cleverness, bravery and skill was all anyone needed to get through life. Persephone decided that her mother was wrong about that.

"We are seated in the Minister's box for the Quidditch World Cup," Lucius told his family as they were sitting in the drawing room reading or studying.

"Nice," Draco grinned at his father, who smiled in return.

"I've never been to the World Cup before… the only place I've seen Quidditch was in Hogwarts, God knows how long ago," Persephone said.

Narcissa smiled at her, "The World Cup games are better by far. There's more excitement in the atmosphere, and the tents are fabulous."

"Not to mention some of the best riots about," Draco chuckled darkly. Lucius chuckled with his son and patted him on the back.

"Sounds great," Persephone grinned, before returning her eyes to the book in front of her. She was reading a book of fairytales that her mother had read to her when she very young. She had found it in her suitcase when she managed to figure out how to unlock it.

"Also, Narcissa's mother is hosting a party tonight in honour of the World Cup. Pretty much everyone we know has been invited to this party, pure blood, half blood and mud blood, as the Ministry has paid for this to happen. It seemed only fit to have a nice celebration with _everyone _involved," Lucius looked everything but happy about the fact that it wasn't a pure blood only party. "But it wouldn't be fair to Druella if her own daughter's family didn't show up."

Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance. He obviously didn't want to go to this party. Persephone on the other hand, was eager to meet new people. She hadn't really a conversation with anyone but the Malfoys and the postman, who she waited by the gate for every morning, except Sunday, as she had figured out that there was no post on Sundays.

"What kind of party is it? Formal, non-formal or semi-formal?" Persephone asked.

"Formal," Narcissa replied. "Of course, my mother wouldn't host anything but."

Persephone bit down on her bottom lip, thinking whether she had a formal evening dress. Narcissa immediately read her thoughts, "You don't have a dress, do you child?" Persephone shook her head. "Well, that won't do, will it? Come on then. We'll go out and get you something before the shops clothes." She stood up, taking Persephone up with her, and led her out of the room "Lucius, Draco's formal wear is behind my wardrobe!" She shouted to her husband before the sound of the Floo Network being activated came from the other room.

"Why are my dress robes behind Mother's wardrobe?" Draco asked his father who had just placed a leather bookmark inside the book he had been reading. He then removed his reading spectacles and then placed them on top of his book.

"I don't know, Draco," Lucius replied in a bored voice. He stood up and strode out of the room. Draco pushed his chair back quickly and got up. He tripped and fell to the ground as he rushed to try catch up with his father. Lucius had managed to empty the contents of his entire wardrobe onto his and Narcissa's bed. Draco stood in the doorway, keeping out of the way because he knew that Lucius got angered easily when it came to looking for things, especially when it came to things Narcissa had hidden. Lucius was inside the wardrobe that was slight smaller than he was, so he was getting annoyed. Fully grown men aren't actually meant to go inside clothing wardrobes.

Draco heard his father mutter something under his breath followed by a harsh cracking a noise and his father cursing loudly. Draco bit down on his lower lip as his father backed out of the wardrobe, tripping as he stepped out, Draco's dress robes tight in his grip. He threw the robes at Draco before pointing his wand at the mess of clothing on the bed. The clothes on the bed moved on by one back into the wardrobe neatly and tidily.

"What was the point in that, Narcissa?" Lucius muttered angrily before moving swiftly out of the room, pushing past Draco who was in his path. Draco rolled his eyes and walked in the direction of his own room to get changed.

*

Persephone stared at her hair in the mirror. She couldn't decide what she wanted to do with it. She settled with plaiting her hair and then drying it with hot air conjured up with use of her wand. Her wand levitated in the air as she pulled her corset on over her chest. She wasn't sure if people even wore those things anymore. She didn't care though. She liked them though compared to those strappy things Narcissa told her about, that girls wear to support their breasts. Her mother had never mentioned them when she was younger as she preferred corsets as well. They offered better support, and not to mention that they made her figure look fabulous.

She picked up her wand which immediately stopped blowing hot hair and pointed it at her back. The laces at the back of the corset laced up quickly and tightly; she felt like someone was squeezing the life out of her. She sucked a deep breath in and pulled her dress robes on over the top. Using her wand again, she zipped the dress up at the back before the sash that went with the dress wrapped itself around her waist before tying into a bow at the back.

Persephone glanced at herself in the mirror. She smiled, happy with her appearance. She quickly un-plaited her hair which turned into perfect waves that made her hair look slightly shorter. She dabbed a little Sleekeazy's Hair Potion on her hair to calm down the frizz that usually showed up after she'd washed it.

Draco looked at himself in the mirror once more. He couldn't help feel like a vicar in these dress robes. They were black velvet with a high collar, with a white bow tie. He shook his head at his appearance. He had to buy new dress robes soon, preferably before people started coming up to him and asking for confession. He tied the laces of his shoes and glanced at the clock on his bedside table. He still had ten minutes before they left. He decided to work on his dancing, as his grandmother _always _made him dance with _someone_. His grandmother had more tolerance for half bloods and mud bloods, probably because she was old and that she missed Andromeda, Narcissa's disowned sister. So, she was mostly like going to force Draco to dance with a mud blood, or worse, a Weasley. He was pretty sure that his grandmother enjoyed torturing him. He had to make sure to be near Persephone at all times, so his grandmother couldn't force him to dance with anyone.

"Draco!" Narcissa shouted from down the hall. The tap of her heel hit with a tap each time her foot hit the floor as she rushed down the wooden panelled hallway. Draco stopped practicing his dancing then and opened the door, before walking out of his bedroom.

"Yes Mother?" he said as he closed his door.

"Don't you looking dashing," she grinned and pinched his cheek playfully. Draco blushed a violent shade of red and hit his mother's hand away. Narcissa chuckled, "Come now son, the carriage is ready."

Narcissa stared at a son for a moment, the corner of her mouth turned up before walking away. Draco checked his robe to make sure that this wand was in there. He didn't like not having it on him, especially now as he was about to go and see some of the people he loathed. He was also a bit nervous, because he hadn't exactly written or met up with anyone recently, so none of his _friends_ actually knew about Persephone, and he hadn't replied to any of Pansy Parkinson's letters saying that they should 'get together' and she was bound to be there. He hadn't dumped her either, but then again he hadn't even realised that they were going out in the first place. Not to mention having to put up with Harry Potter's taunts and torments. He was in for it tonight. It was then he finally realized that he had regretted everything he had ever done since he started Hogwarts. Was it his fault? Or was it Persephone's? He shook his head. It was definitely his.

Persephone sat on the window seat of the carriage; squeezed in between the wall and Lucius, who was privately enjoying being squished between his wife and a pretty girl. Draco was on the other window seat, as he was the last one to get in. He was secretly huffing because he had wanted to sit next to Persephone. Draco was pretty sure that his parents didn't know about his and Persephone's relationship, well, he was sure that his mother didn't know about it. Most of the time, he and Persephone were alone or in a different area of the house. He wasn't sure whether Narcissa would approve of their relationship or not, so he tried to keep it from her. But it was going to be thrown out the window tonight anyway, so he didn't really care much anyway. It had been at least four – five weeks since Persephone woke up, and when you trap two young hormonal people of the opposite sex in a house, love is bound to blossom.

The carriage began to move at a very fast pace, so fast that Persephone was afraid to look out the window. The other Malfoys appeared unaffected by the speed of the carriage. Draco was still looking gingerly out the window, while Lucius and Narcissa boasted about the bet Lucius had placed on the Bulgarians to win the World Cup. Persephone leaned back on her seat and closed her eyes, feeling a bit sick. The carriage froze suddenly, but no one made any movement to get out of it. Lucius and Narcissa were still bragging and the carriage driver was looking at them funny through the rear-view mirror. Persephone never thought you could get carriages with rear-view mirrors, but apparently you could.

Suddenly, the carriage moved so fast, that her heart and stomach leapt to her throat and all of her hair flew in all directions, as if someone had taken off the roof of an aeroplane. Persephone screamed, but no sound came out. The Malfoys seemed unnerved by this. Persephone wondered if they were used to this type of transportation. The carriage then came to a sudden halt that caused Persephone to be thrown forward into the glass dividing the driver and the passenger seat. Everyone in the carriage turned to look at her. Lucius bit down on his lower lip, while Narcissa just stared, unsure of what to do. Draco watched her, concern in his eyes. If it had been anyone else, he would probably have been in stitches.

"I'm okay," Persephone said, patting down her hair. She didn't feel any terrible pain so she knew she was going to be okay. Draco smiled weakly at her before climbing out of the carriage. He walked around to the other side carriage and opened the door, letting Persephone out. She smiled at him as he offered her hand. She took it and climbed out of the carriage. Draco's jaw dropped unintentionally at Persephone. She was wearing a rose red satin dress that was tight against her body until her knees where it flared. Around her waist was a velvet sash tied into a bow at the back which made her tiny waist even smaller looking, putting more emphasize on her hips and breasts.

Persephone gently pushed Draco's jaw up before pecking him gently on the lips. He smiled at her and beckoned her to put her arm through his. She did so with a grin and they walked together up the steps to the house. The house looked more like Buckingham Palace than something a regular citizen would own. It was massive, and most likely, bigger on the inside. The foyer was large and filled with witches and wizards of all ages, being asked by butlers to show them some identification and invitations, as they didn't want Muggles to start showing up out of no where. Draco pulled out his ID card that was provided by the Ministry within the invitation, as well as Persephone's and the invitation. He showed them to the closest butler, who nodded and smiled at them before guiding them to a door that no one appeared to be going through.

There was a small passage between the door and the only other in the tiny hallway. It was dark with no lights but there was lights coming from the door. Draco opened the door and Persephone was temporarily blinded by the light. Once she had regained her sight, she could see that they were on a balcony, overlooking a colossal ballroom. She had never seen a place so large in her life. It was at least the size of two football pitches together. The walls were very tall, with at least twenty balconies on each. She and Draco were on the largest balcony that had a glittering gold awning over it. Narcissa and Lucius were already sitting down; Narcissa talking to an old looking but pretty black haired woman and Lucius looked bored already. Balls weren't his thing; Persephone could see it in his eyes.

"Ahh, there he is! My one and only grandson!" The woman grinned, eyes shining, at Draco. Draco smiled politely and nodded once, before the rather large woman engulfed him in a hug. Persephone stood back, smiling at them. Draco had turned pink with embarrassment. The woman let him go and smiled now Persephone. "Who is this beautiful woman here? None other than Persephone Black! You look so much like your mother dear… but you have your father's eyes." The woman held out her hand, wanting Persephone to shake it.

Persephone shook it, "You knew my mother and father?"

"Sure, Bell…Arabella and I were pretty close, as Arabella and Narcissa were good friends, like sisters. I have only seen your father once though… I would recognise those eyes anywhere."

Persephone nodded and dropped the woman's hand.

"Druella," Lucius said to the woman. "I'm pretty sure that everyone, who is _anyone_, is here by now. You should get this started now, ma'am."

"Your right dear Lucius," Druella smiled and walked to the edge of the balcony. She held her wand to her throat and said, "Welcome everyone." The whole room silenced at her words and every face turned up to look at her. "The events for tonight go as follows; Madam Koch's homemade feast to begin with, then the ballroom dancing competition, followed by a performance from the Weird Sisters until midnight. Thank you for your attention. I hope you enjoy yourselves this evening."

Persephone looked at Draco with shining eyes and a grin, "Can we Draco? Please!" She practically begged. She took his hands and held them at her heart.

Draco gulped, "I… can't dance."

Druella laughed, "Don't be modest boy. I taught you how to dance when you five years old, and have been making you dance since."

Persephone smirked while Draco glared at his grandmother. Druella laughed again, "You sign up down there, Persephone dear." She pointed down on the ballroom floor to a small queue of people waiting at a desk. Persephone dragged Draco down the steps down to the floor.

"I don't like dancing, Persephone," he mumbled one they were on the ballroom floor. Persephone ignored him, tightly pulling him by the hand towards the desk.

Harry Potter stood in a crowd of people nearest the door. He had got an invitation the other day about this… party. Apparently the Weasleys had gotten one too, to their surprise. They weren't usually invited to upper class parties, but once they found out that the Ministry had paid for this, it made sense. He had bought some dress robes in Diagon Alley earlier that week with Molly, Ron and Hermione; because it said in his list of supplies that he needed dress robes. Fortunately he had enough money to buy this century's dress robes, unlike Ron, who was wearing last century's. Hermione had ordered her dress robes from a catalogue, and had to be made before they could be delivered, so she was wearing a dress she wore to a wedding last year. She had thrown a cloak on over the top of it though, to make it look more like a wizarding outfit, than a Muggles'.

"Oh," Ron said with surprise as he looked over his shoulder. His lips curved into a smirk, "Look's like Malfoy's got himself into a bit of a ruddy situation."

Harry looked in the direction Ron was looking in. He pushed his glasses up his nose so he could see properly. He needed to fix those things, except he couldn't produce a simple repairing spell. He was going to have to get Hermione to fix his glasses, again. His jaw fell one he saw Draco Malfoy being dragged through the crowds of people by one of the most beautiful girl's he had ever seen. "Look, they're coming this way," Ron grinned darkly. He wanted to get his revenge on Malfoy after all those endless years of being taunted and tormented.

Fortunately, Draco wasn't ready.

"Signing up for the dance competition, Malfoy?" Ron mocked.

Persephone was about to drag him through another crowd of people when he stopped, not letting himself be dragged any further.

"Bog off, Weasley," Draco's expression looked like he smelt something foul.

"Draco," Persephone hissed. "Stop being a twat."

Harry's and Ron's eyebrows lifted simultaneously in surprise. Draco looked at Persephone and sighed.

"Yeah Draco, stop being such a twat," Ron burst out laughing.

Draco's face turned scarlet so he looked way from them. Harry and Ron began laughed. Persephone glared at Ron; "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," she smiled dazzlingly at Ron.

Ron coughed, his laughter stopped abruptly. "Ron Weasley."

Persephone nodded, and scrutinised Harry, "And you must be the famous Harry Potter."

Harry didn't move, "You are?"

Persephone's eyebrows raised, "Persephone Black. Now Ron Weasley, I suggest you keep your snide remarks to yourself or your father will be the one to pay."

Ron's forehead creased, "_Mr. Malfoy_ was fired from the Ministry over a year ago, so he can't do anything to get my dad sacked."

Persephone chuckled and moved closer to Ron, so she could whisper in his ear. "I wasn't talking about his job," she whispered seductively and pulled out her wand. She held it to his chest. Harry's hand flew to the scar on his head as it stung. Draco smirked.

Ron stumbled back, away Persephone and her wand. She smiled politely at them and placed her wand back into her cloak. "I hope to see you both signing up for the dance competition, as it would be good practice for the Yule Ball in December. You don't want to a rusty dancer, especially if your one of the three champions. Come Draco," Persephone took his hand and they walked of. Draco, who wasn't being as forcefully dragged as before, gave Ron and Harry a rude hand gesture as well as a smirk before turning away from them.

"Who was that with Malfoy?" Hermione asked Ron before turning to Harry. "Oh my goodness, are you okay?"

Harry had removed his hand from his head to see blood on his palm. His forehead creased in confusion, old scars didn't bleed, did they?

"I think so," Harry said I fished a handkerchief out of his pocket and laid it against his scar.

"So who was that?" Hermione asked again.

"Persephone Black, apparently. Draco's newest playgirl by the looks of it," Ron muttered.

Hermione laughed, "They are the oddest looking couple I have seen in my life," she said as she watched them join the queue. Persephone was fixing Draco's collar. He looked like he enjoyed being pampered.

"There's something weird about her though, don't you think?" Harry inquired. "I mean where the hell did she come from? I have never seen her at Hogwarts and I have never seen anywhere for that matter."

"She's probably a very distant member of the Black family. She might have moved over from some other country."

Harry shook his head, "Her accent is English."

Ron shrugged but Hermione had her 'thinking' expression on her face. "I don't know of any Persephone's but I have heard of a woman called Stephanie Riddle and I bet you can't guess who she was related too. But she disappeared years ago. She must be dead by now; every Auror in the country was after her. It was said that she was the Death Eater that would bring You-Know-Who back from the grave."

Harry stared between Hermione and Persephone. Ron shook his head, "It was reported in the papers that she was put in Azkaban a long time ago. Bill kept the article in his diary, which I got my hands on one day and saw it."

"Oh well, goodness knows where that girl came from," Hermione shrugged. "Are both of you joining the ballroom dance competition? If you are, Ginny and I need partners, just to let you know."

Persephone scribbled her and Draco's names down on the page of contestants. The man in charge of the contest told Draco to turn around. Draco did so hesitantly and he felt something being written on the back of his jacket. "That better come out," he said through his teeth. The man in charge laughed and shouted for the next pair to sign up. Persephone and Draco walked towards the feast. As they walked, Draco saw Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione towards the end of the queue. '_Ha_,' he thought, '_least I'm not the only one that has been forced into this'_.

Each of them picked up a plate and filled it with their choice of food. Strangely enough, Persephone's had at least ten times more food on it than Draco's, which made her laugh. They then retreated to a table in a corner, Draco's choice of seating in case he was to be spotted by his _friends._ They ate in silence, Draco had finished long before Persephone had gotten through half of hers. "I'll be back in a moment," Draco said. Persephone nodded; her mouth too full to speak.

Draco stood up and walked away from his table, towards a group of young people who were in Slytherin. The group included Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe and Blaise Zabini, some of the people he had grown to hate after the past few weeks. He walked up to them as they were in the middle of a conversation about Harry Potter, because one of them had slipped a love potion in his pumpkin juice, along with one of Ginny Weasley's hairs, hoping that would be enough to make Harry obsessively in love with Ginny.

"Malfoy, where the hell of you been all month?" Pansy's face contorted at the sight of him, angry because she had been constantly sending him letters saying that they should meet up. Her eyes were chocolate brown and flat, no emotion hiding beneath the surface of her irises, unlike Draco's whose had changed dramatically after the last five weeks of being with Persephone.

"None of your beeswax buzz," Draco replied, his face contorting.

"Actually it is, you ass. You bloody disappeared for five weeks; no one heard a word from you! We thought that your father had finally convinced your mother to move to Russia, so you could go to Durmstrang! But no! You have been with your Death Eater loving Mummy and Daddy all this time for God knows what reason!"

This was one of the reasons why Draco absolutely loathed Pansy but found himself more attracted to her all the same. But he felt no attraction for this flat faced pug look alike this time round. His face contorted even more at her disrespectful words to his family. He drew his wand in a fit of anger and aimed it at Pansy's face.

"Do not disrespect my parents Parkinson, especially in front of me! Because I might not be so forgiving next time!" he yelled at her.

Pansy backed away from him, her expression now shocked, "God, what's happened to _you _Draco? On your period huh?"

Draco was infuriated by Pansy's words. How dare she be so cruel? Especially to him!

"Lower your wand, Draco," she scoffed, her expression mocking. "You're too weak to hurt me. You wouldn't hurt a fly."

Draco laughed humourlessly before lowering his wand and smacking his fist straight into her nose. Pansy fell back as she heard the sound of her nose crack. After a few seconds, she screamed. It was a screech, so high and loud, it gave you a headache just after a few seconds. Draco smirked and wiped the blood on his fist on to Gregory's shirt. He turned around and faced the direction of which Persephone was sitting. He expected her to be watching him, but she wasn't. She was laughing. He saw Professor Snape sitting on his chair in the corner, a small smile highlighting his features. He had never seen Snape smile before. He was Draco's favourite teacher, and didn't mind him talking to Persephone.

He walked over to the table and stood behind Persephone's chair. Snape smiled tightly at Draco, because it was thought that Snape was incapable of truly smiling, or laughing in that matter. Draco smiled in return, just as Persephone craned her neck to look around. "Where were you Draco? Professor Snape was just telling me this hilarious story about…"

"I think Draco here has just managed to break his ex-girlfriends nose," Snape murmured, a smirk forming on his lips.

Persephone's expression twisted into one of horror, "What?!" she shrieked. Snape chuckled at Draco's expense. "I'm not sure whether I'm pissed off about the fact you broke someone's nose, or you never told me about your ex!"

Draco had never felt so scared in his life. He felt like his heart was being stabbed very slowly with a knife, getting deeper and more painful with each word she said. He fell to his knees and put his hands on her shoulders, attempting to relax her. He had never felt so weak before.

Persephone watched him stutter, trying to explain things but he wasn't any sense. She felt sorry for him. He was getting so worked up. His face had turned red and his eyes were puffy, like he was going to start crying, almost like someone had slapped him or, as if he were a little boy again who had been scolded by his mother. She had never seen a boy so worked up before because she was angry. She wasn't sure whether she found it creepy, or flattering.

Snape looked like he was being tortured because he wanted to laugh so badly. He had never seen Draco act this way before and he found it quite hilarious.

"Calm down," she whispered and held his face in her hands. "It's okay. I forgive you."

Draco smiled weakly at Persephone's words, "Now go clean your self up. You look a state Draco." She said to him gently, but there was a slight harshness in her voice. Draco nodded and walked away, in the direction of the bathroom.

Persephone turned back to Snape. She glanced at his small glass of firewhiskey and sighed, "Are you going to finish that by any chance?" she asked.

Snape looked at the small glass of amber liquid and shook his head. Persephone took the glass and chugged it down in one. Snape stared at her, "Are you alright?"

"As right as rain," she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

Snape watched her for a long moment, before looking away. He couldn't watch anymore. She still looked the same, and that hurt. Here he was, thirty five years old, and the last time he had seen this girl, he had been about twenty. Truth was that, Persephone's mother and father had chosen Severus Snape as Persephone's partner, romantic or not. Snape was chosen to be what ever Persephone needed. At first he was her brother, when she was young, a friend when she was older and a lover, if she needed it. Snape had been fond of Persephone since the day he met her, when she was about eight. He looked after her whenever her parents couldn't, and when he turned seventeen, he moved out of his parent's house into a house of his own. He took her in during the summer, Christmas and Easter holidays. She never really saw her mother after that, until the Christmas holidays when her mother wrote to him saying that she was to come to her during that break.

Snape taught her magic that the teacher's in Hogwarts wouldn't imagine teaching to first years. She perfected Legilimency and Occlumency by the time she was in second year, and perfected the Imperius curse by the end of that Christmas, all thanks to Snape. She could use the other two unforgivable curses by the start of her third year and then could use spells without the use of audible incantations by Christmas that year too. Snape had been training her for to become an Auror, as he had told her, when really he had been training her to be so much more.

He had fallen in love with her by the summer before the start of her third year, but unlike Malfoy, he was very good at hiding his emotions. He was never more than a friend to her, but sometimes a hug would last too long or a kiss on a cheek would spark, or merely even a touch would tingle.

"So how did you manage to get Malfoy to crack? That boy's gone mental; he's normally full of himself," Snape asked before he took a sip of water.

Persephone shrugged, "I would never have guessed that he was full of himself. He's just… different, Severus. I was truly shocked when you said that he had punched someone in the face. I thought a boy like him wouldn't hurt a fly…"

Snape sniggered, "He's hurt more than flies, Sephy."

Persephone's eyebrows rose, "What do you mean?"

"Draco bullies first year students and despises Harry Potter, well, all Gryffindor pupils in fact, and enjoys insulting them whenever he gets the chance."

"I think he's changed for the better. He was physically changing on the outside while on the inside he was just remaining the nasty self centred little boy he always had been. After all, his parents do spoil him. We all need a little boost to help us grow up Severus. It could be horrible or fantastic, like a loved one dying or you falling in love. It just so happens that Draco needed someone, and I just happened to be that someone."

"Perhaps, but I doubt that this emotional change is finished yet, so don't be getting too worked up with him, Sephy. You don't want him to go jumping off a cliff."

Persephone laughed, "I won't let him."

Snape smiled tightly at her, suddenly very jealous of Draco. He would have been married to Persephone by now, if her mother hadn't taken her away from him. Of course he was too old now for her and it would just seem perverted. I suppose that Severus Snape was just hopeless in luck and love.

"I've missed you," she sighed. "Are you married? Kids?"

Snape shook his head, "No."

Persephone looked down, away from his cold black eyes. Snape had really let himself go since the last she saw him. His hair was greasy, his teeth were yellow and uneven and his eyes always looked cold.

"I want to come and stay with you at Christmas," she said in a small voice.

Snape's eyebrows rose, "I doubt Draco would allow it."

Persephone chuckled, "I can find my way out."

"If that's what you want, I'm sure it could be arranged."

Persephone looked up at him and grinned, "Thanks Severus."


End file.
